The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Settlement of bills at the end of service can be time-consuming and inconvenient for customers of restaurants or other entities. For example, when diners complete a meal, typically they wish to leave the restaurant relatively rapidly, but the need to interact with restaurant service staff to complete payment can interpose delays. In particular, diners who pay using payment cards such as credit cards or debit cards typically must interact with service staff at least two and often three times in order to receive the bill, present a payment card, and receive a receipt specifying a completed payment. If the bill or receipt contains an error, then additional interactions may be necessary. Similar issues can arise in the context of payment for experiences other than restaurant diners.